The invention relates to an energy storage housing for assembly on a lower face of a vehicle and to a vehicle having such an energy storage housing. Furthermore, the invention relates to a set of energy storage housings.
In high-voltage storage units for electric and hybrid vehicles, continuous flat storage units between the front and rear axles are known. Especially in low-profile vehicles it is difficult, because of the low seat position of a rear seat bench, to find adequate space between the road surface and the foot support surface for integrating a continuous storage unit.
For this reason it is often required to adapt and scale the placement of an energy storage unit on the vehicle floor for each vehicle model. These adaptations cause a relatively high development expenditure and high tooling investments.
The object of the invention therefore is to provide an energy storage housing across vehicle models which does not negatively affect the arrangement of a foot support surface assigned to the rear seat bench.
This and other objects are achieved with an energy storage housing, a vehicle having such an energy storage housing, and a set of the energy storage housings in accordance with embodiments of the invention.
According to an exemplary embodiment of the invention, an energy storage housing for assembly on a lower face of a vehicle is provided, with a first sub-housing, which surrounds a first plurality of energy storage modules, a second sub-housing, which surrounds a second plurality of electric energy storage modules, and a connection channel, which connects the first to the second sub-housing, wherein the connection channel is variable in length. Because of the connection channel that is variable in length, a contiguous energy storage housing with a relatively large total area can be made available without undesirably increasing the foot support area in the region of a rear seat bench, which is adapted for assembly on different vehicle models. Because of this, costs for tools, but also development expenditure for the integration in the vehicle are saved.
According to a further exemplary embodiment of the invention, the first and second sub-housing are each substantially formed rectangularly.
According to a further exemplary embodiment of the invention, the connection channel is provided with a bellows at least in sections.
According to a further exemplary embodiment of the invention, the connection channel comprises sections that can be slid into one another in a telescope-like manner.
In addition to this, the invention provides a vehicle with an energy storage housing according to any one of the preceding exemplary embodiments.
According to a further development of the vehicle, the first and second sub-housing each extend at least over half of the width of the vehicle lower face.
According to a further development of the vehicle, the first sub-housing is arranged behind a foot region, which is assigned to a seat installation, which is arranged behind a driver's seat.
In addition, the invention provides a set of energy storage housings each for assembly on a lower face of a vehicle, wherein each energy storage housing is formed with a first sub-housing, which surrounds a first plurality of energy storage modules, a second sub-housing, which surrounds a second plurality of electric energy storage modules, and a connection channel, which connects the first to the second sub-housing, wherein all first sub-housings of the set are identical, all second sub-housings of the set are identical and the connection channels of the energy storage housing of the set have different lengths.
According to a further development of the set, the first sub-housing, the second sub-housing and the connection channel are not non-destructively detachably connected to one another in each of the energy storage housings of the set.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.